


A Boming Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [21]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
<p>Secretly a Borra fic, not-so-secretly a Tahorra fic, and, in fact, really has nothing to do with shipping Ming and Bolin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boming Fanfic

            “I, um, think there’s been an, um, ah, bit of a miss… understanding here?  See, uh, I was told that Korra would… be right here… or at least Tahno… and uh—”

            “They’re on the balcony,” Ming said.

            “Oh.”

            Bolin stopped and swallowed.

            Pressed two fingers together and slid his gaze across the floor.

            Swallowed again and clenched his teeth.

            Ming crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, looking down at him.  “You can wait out here or you can come in and wait if you want.”

            “Well I—I’ll… wait out here?”

            Ming watched him before rolling his eyes and saying, “Just come on in.”

            “Okay.”

            Bolin squeaked meekly as Ming turned, expecting him to follow.  He stepped inside and Ming closed the front door and headed down the small hallway.  Bolin followed him into the penthouse and most definitely did not gape at the high ceiling and lavish furnishings and expenses that clearly pre-dated the Wolf-Bats’ tenure as Pro-Bending champions.  He spotted Korra and Tahno out on the balcony through the glass window that took up most of the far wall.  They were hunched over the railing together, probably talking, Republic City alight with nightlife beyond them.

            Their shoulders touched just barely.

            “So… nice… place for an earthbender?” Bolin ventured.

            “I like to see the city,” Ming said.

            “Ah.”

            Ming motioned to Korra and Tahno out the window, then to the open bar.  “They’ll probably be a little while, if you want—”

            “I’ll just wait for Korra it’s okay I’m honestly just here for Korra I’m good.”


End file.
